User blog:Littlewillow/A small, authorized, collab
Since, I was planning on writing a collab before the ban was put in place, Leopard granted me her permission to do a collab. How many users can join? Unless Splashcloud does not wish to participate in this collab, there are 2 spots (at the moment) Before you keep reading on, thinking your going to do this, I'd like you to know: I want really experienced writers who are active enough so I don't have to wait a month for their chapters. Also, when you know the plot, I need users who have read the whole original series and know the characters in the original series well. Plot and such The whole plot revolves around this one question, What if Rusty/Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar never joined ThunderClan? I haven't really thought about what will happen, I'd like to discuss with all the writers first. Would Brokenstar still rule over ThunderClan? Would Yellowfang be a rogue? Would Cinderpelt not be crippled, or would she be dead? Is WindCLan still out there, without a territory or did Bluestar send some other warriors to find WindClan? There are SO MANY more questions to ask. Firestar had such a huge impact on the clans, that's why the writers will need to discuss what are the clans conditions without Firestar. What I do know, is that we will start this book when Tigerstar managed to kill Bluestar, if it was with the rogues or pushing her into the thunderpath or maybe something else. Characters Stuff All the writers will write as one of Dustpelt and Sandstorm's kits. Yup. You maybe disagree with this couple and if you really hate it, just don't join. You will be able to choose your cat's description, but your name will be decided by either, Leopardclaw or Splashcloud. Please no blind or deaf cats or cats with powers or mutated cats. The four kits will be the saviors of the clan from Tigerstar, who will be leader of ThunderClan, after the prologue of him killing Bluestar. I need two she-cats and two toms. So, if you think you qualify to do this, sign up and join! :) Joiners little-Creamy brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes Name: Echokit Bird!-Light ginger tom with amber eyes Name: Firekit Another thing!!!! This is really hard to explain, but you need to be able to keep the characters characteristics that are in the original series. You can't have Whitestorm evil, Darkstripe being nice, Runningwind acting cranky. You need to think what the characters would do in this situation. A few Rules... 1.You must be a member of either P:SC or P:C or both, to join this collab. 2.You must have your character's chapter writen (atleast half of it) within a month of when the person before you finished thier chapter. If you don't you will be given a warning (Unless you told me in advance that life was getting in the way). If you have 2 warnings, you will be kicked off of this collab. Sorry, it's harsh but the users who joined are fairly active and you have a whole month so I think it will be okay... 3. Don't write anyone else's chapter. If you have any objections or do not wish to participate in this collab due to the new rules, please say so in the comments. Category:Blog posts